Of Possessions
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: Kyuubi possesses Naruto during times of need or want. Probably going to show some canon parts when Naruto calls up on Kyuubi for chakra, and some made up ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_'I wish I could have laughed at their faces; their hopeless, disgusted, painfilled faces. Yet there is only so little that I could do, and even less to give.'_

_'Poor boy, he shouldn't have to live through this, yet here he is. Smiling, laughing, _**trying **_to be normal, as if he didn't have me sealed within him, and what do I do? I add to the insults he has already gotten, I just rub it in his face, and I do enjoy it, but when he's locked me away from his thoughts I feel the repercussions from earlier.'_

_'This stupid disgusting twit of a boy is making me go soft. What happened to being king? What happened to being almighty? _-HA!-_'_

"Oi! You kitsune-baka! Its time to pay rent!"

_'Disgusting vermin, daring to speak to me that way! It is because of me he has lived so many lives, it is because of me that he has this power, this back up! And what do I get? Insults, jokes at my being locked up in here, and disrespect,__** I'll show you vermin.'**_

"**Kashishi, what ever you say."**

_'I fed him my chakra, my yokai, a very poisonous thing to mortals, but to him its not much he can stand it, but will he be able to pull away? Will he be able to keep his mind and sanity?'_

_'I keep feeding him my entity until I have filled his mind and soul with darkness, my darkness. My dark, twisted and malicious thoughts, _-Kashishishi!- _today I win!' _

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, but they weren't his regular kind azure depths, they were a bloody red orange, with black markings around his eyes. A dark sinister look was within those beautiful deadly orbs, and there _was_ hell to pay.

"Kashishishi!" I finally have his body.

Too soon I have spoken, I twitch in pain slightly as I feel a type of 'kick' around my abdomen, damn brat can still fight can he? Not for long.

"Naruto!"

I swipe my hand at the idiotic pink haired girls direction, a claw of red bubbling disasterous chakra wrapped around her and threw her away like the stupid rag doll she was.

"He's not here, would you like to leave a message?" I snickered out, howling in joy as I heard from afar innocents screaming

* * *

'How could he? He promised he wouldn't never do this, and yet he's doing this. That idiotic lying bastard fox, hes worse than Sasuke!'

'But....why don't I feel guilty? Why do I feel....happy? Hurting my one of my only team mates, and causing trouble to this poor unwanted village, why does it feel....so good?'

* * *

**AN: **

Hello my fellow ghost readers :) I shouldn't be doing this should I? But I am, and you can't stop me. Haha!

But yes this just came up when I tried writing something for **Project:Protect **and that didn't really work cause this came out, and if you could symphasize with me then you'll leave that little note in a cute little review of support:D

Yeaa, that didn't make sense, but whatever.

Review sweetums:D . Whatever you wish to do.

_Til some other time,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	2. Chapter 2

:D

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

He stood on the water, anger filling his being. He could feel the gentle coaxing of the fox to let him take over, and it'll all be over soon. He didn't trust the fox, he didn't want to, but he was being sweet and poisonous.

"No..." he murmured his hand twitching up, his nails lengthening to form claws; he felt his fangs grow and pierce his lip, "No...not anymore!" he yelled, but it only came out whispered.

His body bent forwards, his hands resting on the waters surface, creating even more disturbance to the gentle water. A red aura, the foxes power, _his blood_, "No.." he moaned out, as his mind faded black

Glazed blue eyes swirled into demonic red, a snarling came from the possessed blond.

"I'll take you back," his voice deepened _"Even if I have to break your arms and legs, Sasuke!" _

"**Very well child, I'll let you be free this once...."**

The foxes voice disappeared, his power staying behind for the blond to use.

"**But next times a different story." **

* * *

**AN: **

I don't have much to say, except for I'm reading One Piece:) & that I like this drabblet~

Review guys;D

_til later,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Ce-Ce Riddle for reviewing. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Every time he needed the foxes help he always came out overdosed.

_The wind ruffled his hair._

Even days after having used the demons chakra he still felt high up; the beings reddish chakra burning his tanned skin, licking him, corrupting him. Just to uphold his sanity while he was encased with it took a lot out of him, and he could always hear the demons will in it.

_Don't do it for them, do it for yourself. Kill them, not for me, but for yourself. Hurt them, hit them, kill them. _

His vision went hazy, the sun was suddenly to bright for him, and he fell with a dull thud.

His hand came up to block the suns rays; his eyes half-closed he could only think, but not of much.

He felt...fuzzy, he didn't like it.

_He stood ankle deep in mucky water, to his left was the demon foxes cage and seal, to his right was the exit. He wasn't far from him either he could run out of there and the fox would never know._

_But of course the fox always knew when he was there, it always knew what he wanted, and what he felt. It was horrible. The only other person, or _thing _that knew him like he knew himself was the Kyuubi. _

_Hmm...what a sad despicable thought to think, but so entirely true._

He breathed in slowly, closing his eyes and letting the gentle breeze guide his thoughts away, only for them to make room for the dark chuckles coming from the abyss of his mind.

The demons eyes crinkled in pleasure, its paw raising up and sliding down the bars of its cage. Cracks appeared on the weakening iron bars.

_**'His will, will one day break under me. Then I'll be free....' **_it chuckled aloud

It lay its head down, causing ripples in the water.

"**Soon, very soon."**

* * *

**AN:**

Apart from listening to the sad OSTs from Naruto, I'm also smelling tacos, and flundering over if I should post _another _collection of drabbles/oneshots. Really man, thinking to much gives me to many ideas. Maybe I should start writing challenges? Though I don't think I'll be so good with those. :/

**Review Please! **

_Til Later now,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	4. Chapter 4

Its been awhile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

The young boy didn't even know what was happening.

All he remembered was being cornered a street away from the Hokage's office, and the next thing he knew was that he was in a sewer.

His lips tilted into a disgusted frown as the mucky water clung to his skin like a lifeline. He kicked at the water, splashing it around, only for it to revert its disgusted peace.

"Ew." was all he said

"**Kashishishi."**

The wicked laughter echoed down the sewer like place.

A chill ran up and down young boys spine. He wasn't alone, and whatever it was that was down here, didn't sound to nice.

"**Follow me child."**

And there began the first of many meetings between demon and boy.

* * *

**AN:**

Hello~ Well this is the fourth one, so six more to go:P

Review please. I like getting feedback.

_Bye Bye,_

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	5. Chapter 5

:) I forgot I had this one written up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Oi! You bastard fox, time to pay rent!"

The highly feminine voice echoed around the inside of the cage, causing a huge figure to rumble around its confined space.

"**Kashishi...Now you wish for my help?"**

_'You bastard fox, I'll die- no we'll die if you don't!'_

"**How about I let you feel pain, before I decide..." **a pulling effect stopped the Kyubi from talking, as it felt its yokai being pulled away from itself

"**What are you doing-?"**

The blond boy's ghost like image smirked up at him as a red aura enshrouded him like so many other times.

"_You can't exactly put down what's to happen. I'll be taking this now." _

The brat had the decency to disappear, leaving a slightly still demon, whose rage was slowly bubbling and yet to burst.

"**Kashishi...if its like that, then take as much as you want."**

The red aura of the demon slipped through the bars of his prison, circling around the middle of the spacious room. The murky water below lashed up, twisting and twirling along with the aura.

"Hey...hey! What the...what's going on!"

The fox smirked as he heard and felt his container's panic and pain.

"**This will show you." **

A feral grin crossed the lips of the demon, as he witnessed his container's loss of self control, having just attacked his own team mate.

"**Now to have my fun~"**

* * *

**AN:**

I really have nothing much to say, just that hopefully this one came out good:D

Also If I haven't mentioned this before **Kashishishi: **is Kyubi's laugh.

Please review and tell me how I did:) It always helps to know how I do.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	6. Chapter 6

Song playing:

**Overkill **_Motorhead_

* * *

The lyrics used in the beginning is part of the song 'The Big Sleep by Streetlight Manifesto'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song lyrics used.**

* * *

_'In the distant they heard someone say_

_How did it come to this?'_

He was gone for good.

No coming back, nothing.

Uzumaki Naruto let a smirk cross his lips as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He was tired of having the pressure put on him and at the same time being looked down on. He was tired of people belittling him and hurting him, both physically and mentally.

His heart basically gave out on Konoha. The love he held for that village was long gone and he was to make sure it didn't come back to sting him.

"**You're learning, how good. How very good."**

"Feh, its not as if I'm doing this for you."

"**Kashishi~ I know. But to abandon them like that, I'd have to say how genius of you to abandon them, to leave them, to let their hopes of you get crushed."**

"Feh," Naruto spat that word out, not bothering to reply to the voice in his head, "They just better not get in my way."

"**Oh? Willing to kill them now, how very well of you to grow up."**

Naruto chuckled along with the demon fox,

"Of course, we're shinobi. Tricking, breaking, hurting, backstabbing, and many more things is part of our job."

"**Very good, you're learning."**

"Kashishi~" it was Naruto's turn to laugh like the fox within him, "I learn from the best, don't I?"

The fox locked away within his mind smirked, red chakra swirling within the cage and dancing outwards.

"Wah!" cried Naruto as he was pulled down, pain flowing through his body, "Kyubi...what...what are you doing?"

His finger nails lengthened into claws, he could feel his canine's elongating and biting into his lower lip. He could smell blood, fresh blood, it smelled _so _good.

"**But you still have much more to learn as well."**

* * *

**AN:**

Ooh lookie here, I updated!

I like this one, it makes me want to start a chaptered fic off of it, but knowing me I'll get all into it, then the buzz of it will wear off and it'll be years before I finish it. :|

Review please, it shows that people are reading and liking this.

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song playing:

**Hasta Abajo** _Don Omar_


	7. Chapter 7

Song Playing:

**If I was your vampire **_Marilyn Manson_

* * *

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

"..."

"It was the kyubi wasn't it? It was wasn't it!"

Naruto just took the words, the yells, the screams, the punches. He took it all with a smile on his face.

"No, it was all me. Is there a problem with that?" asked Naruto, as he decided to dodge the glove covered fist that was aimed at his stomach

"Yes! There's a lot of problems with that! You abandoned us! You gave up on your promises!" yelled Sakura, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes as Naruto managed to kick her up in the air and slam her back down onto the earth below.

A gasp, along with a crunching sound was heard.

"Why? Tell me why..."

"Pathetic," growled out Naruto, kicking the girl away as he landed by her. "The feeling of being used, of being put down, all of you in Konoha grew tiresome."

"You could've talked about it," breathed the girl as she managed to sit herself up against a tree

Naruto sneered, his eyes glowing red for a split second before turning to their hard cold azure coloring.

"Right, and you would have listened."

"**Kill her, no...no, don't kill her..._break _her," **cackled the Kyubi, its pawed feet pushing against its cage.

"Humph, not yet."

The Kyubi snarled, his chakra flunctiating once again.

"**Do it! You insufferable mortal, DO IT!" **

and like so many other times before, Naruto fell to the ground panting, fingers digging into the soft dirt as pain riddled his body.

"**If you don't I will! DO IT!"**

"Ahh!" Naruto thrust a hand towards Sakura, a bubbly red clawed hand appearing from his and circling around the pinkette.

A scream pierced the air.

And an 'I'm sorry' was whispered.

_'Why do you cry when you know how the story ends?'_

* * *

**AN:**

If you find this confusing, then that means I was in a confusing mood. Which means you shall forever stay confused until I decide to 'clarify' it for you.

If you can figure out which band sang those lyrics/or which song it is, Kudos to you:3

Review please:)

_Sorugao-BandGeek_

* * *

Song Playing:

**If I was your vampire **_Marilyn Manson_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Even in the end he couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill the girl that he supposedly _loved. _So he just left her, knocked her out and left her broken self behind.

Maybe he should have killed her, if, if he'd actually listened to the being within him, if only.

"Gah!" he bent over once again, vomiting whatever was in his stomach.

"Please...stop..." he whimpered, but he wouldn't be heard, the beast was angry with him. It's been so long since he's been _this _angry with him.

"**To believe that you'd actually changed for the better! Insufferable ingrate! Until you are able to do as I say and do as I taught you, you will suffer!**"

"Okay...okay..." gasped Naruto, clawed hands clutching his head, pulling at his sun kissed hair, "I won't...disobey...just make it stop...make it stop!"

"**Kashi~ I think you've learned your lesson," **the sick, twisted feeling eased away from Naruto's gut, his mind, clouded by pain and the pressure of the Kyubi's chakra lightened up just a bit, **"Not."**

A scream tore itself from Naruto's throat, as vivid red chakra erupted from his stomach and circled him.

"**Your punishment will not be lightened just because you said that, ingrate. Now please - no - _humor_ me why don't you, there's a village up ahead, _destroy it."_**

With his skin bubbling away and being replaced by the Kyubi's chakra, Naruto let out a howl of pain as he placed his hands on the floor. He started running, doing as the Kyubi said. If only to make the pain stop, if only to get it to quiet and let it be pleasant with him. If only, for it to be able to leave him be for awhile and keep _some _of his sanity intact.

If only...

* * *

**AN:**

A little thing about me you guys should know is that I write things up, but I always forget to update them until I start looking through my unarchived projects. That's when I end up submitting them. So here is one that I wrote up a week or two ago.

Random, silly, just an idea.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

_Sorugao-BandGeek_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"**You've grown artistic in your slayings**," smirked the giant fox as he stared down at his trembling jailer.

"Children, women, men, innocent people," he repeated. He let out a scream of pure agony, how could he do such a thing? Why did he do it?

"**To make me be pleasant with you, which all in all is a gift of the gods."**

"That makes no sense," Naruto muttered as he slowly stood up, "What I did made no sense...why did I listen to you! GAH!" he screamed out as he fell forward, body twisting in an odd angle, limbs splayed away from his body.

"**Because even if you didn't, I would have made you do it."** snorted the Kyubi as he released his hold on Naruto, letting the boy breath in relief from the pain being alleviated, "**Now on to more important matters – Konoha will now and forever be after you, what do you plan to do?"**

"I don't know," moaned Naruto as he sat himself up, "I don't know if what I did was right or wrong, I'm just really confused right now."

The slitted fire colored eyes of the fox stared at the boy, before snorting and turning away.

"**You mortals can never keep to your promises, you can never finish through with what you started," **the Kyubi sighed at this point, giving Naruto another glance, "**"Why did you do this then?"**

"I...I wanted to be free...I didn't want to deal with any of them anymore...and now that I am free, now that I'm not dealing with them anymore...I feel..."

The fox waited for the boy to say that he felt sad, bad, depressed, but it never came. Instead he was surprised with the word that Naruto said

"..alive."

* * *

**AN:**

So this goes to show that Naruto has finally gone off his rocker - sudden, but hey most sudden things lead up to more interesting things. Hopefully it wasn't to bad and you guys can follow along - because well I just wrote this up.

On that note, I haven't proof-read this - seeing as I just want this up - because having this up means I'm ONE step closer to finally having this done! :D Okay so I skimmed through it, i didn't see any mistakes (they hide from me I swear). So yah :D

Review please! and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :3

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Once the revelation of how Naruto felt, the Kyubi couldn't help but admire, yet fear his container. How he could swiftly go from being a mass murder and enjoying it, to a docile boy that regretted everything that he had done for the sake of freedom – it was truly a somewhat fearsome thing.

"**Are you positive you want to do this?"** questioned the Kyubi as he looked through his container's eyes and saw that he was overlooking the peaceful village of Konohagakure.

"Positive," smirked Naruto, his scarlet eyes leering over the village, "We'll destroy this place, we'll have everyone in here under our possession."

Something was terribly amiss, but the Kyubi couldn't quite put his paw on it. A sudden pull on his power made him growl – how dare he not bother to ask for permission!

"**Listen you ingrate -" **

"Odama Rasengan," a huge round sphere of red chakra shot out from Naruto's hand go down towards the buildings and destroying them.

Naruto cackled as he created clones and ordered them to go about the village and if someone got in their way, to take them down.

The fires soon began to spread around, the black smoke curling up in the air, Naruto couldn't help but feel that the joy in him felt a bit out of place.

"How dare you! I didn't think you would sink this low, Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned around to the voice he heard and wasn't surprised to see those 'friends' he had made surrounded him.

He smiled at them, but that smile soon turned into a pained grimace as someone stabbed him.

"You can't do this, Naruto!" cried the blond haired Yamanaka girl, as she stayed back to take care of the injured.

"Watch me!"

He made a slashing motion and red chakra pulsed out of is arm, attacking the group in front of him.

"I'll kill you all," Naruto murmured, "But not now – gack!"

"You don't think this will hold us back do you?"

Scarlet eyes widened in surprise as he was surrounded once more, this time his arms held behind his back.

"Just give up, Naruto."

"_No."_

"_What? Why, why won't you give up? I don't matter to you!"_

"_You're my best friend! You're like a brother!" yelled a twelve year old Naruto, "Even if I have to break your legs and your arms, I won't give up! I will take you back to Konoha!"_

"_Then I'll have to get serious with you," muttered Sasuke, "forgive me." those last two words weren't heard as he charged at Naruto, with pure intent to kill him._

"_Naruto..."_

"_Naruto..."_

"Naruto!"

The blond haired boy sat up with a start, but soon regretted that as pain surged through his body.

"Lay back down kiddo, you're in no condition to be moving around like yet," said Tsunade as she pushed Naruto back to lay down.

"Baa-chan," Naruto's eyes teared up and he wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist. Tsunade stiffed as she felt Naruto lay his head on her bosom, a fist was raised to hit the boy, but as the boy began sobbing, she knew he wasn't doing it to annoy her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

"Shh, it's okay," she wrapped her arms around him, hands running up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him. But as she told him that, his cries grew louder, his hold on her tightened.

_'What's up with him?' _she thought.

It was only a dream, a dream, a dream.

Of course, it was only a dream of future possessions.

* * *

**AN:**

And with that this is complete! /throws confetti/ Guys I actually finished something in less than a year. I feel proud of myself.

I don't know if you guys will like how I ended this, but I do and I guess that matters the most (does it?)

Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this. Means a lot to have such a pesky thing such as this liked. And without further ado, I'll bid you all good bye!

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
